My Kinkowan Butterfly
by MitchelMussoForever
Summary: Brady has been keeping the fact that he is Kinkow's hero, Sirocco, secret for a very long time, even though he longs to tell Mikayla the truth. Meanwhile, Mikayla can't sort out her feelings, can't decide who holds her heart. But everything changes when Sirocco is captured and Mikayla is sent to go rescue him. This is a Brakayla story! Rated T for descriptive kissing.
1. Half hero, half failure

**Hey, I'm Ninja 4 God. This is my first FanFiction! Flames are excepted. Oh, and one more thing: BRAKAYLA 4-EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POK. All I own if Brady's song. Though I wish I owned Brady, he's so darn cute :-)**

**Brady's POV**

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this a secret. I mean, Sirocco was a hero! He fought crime, the government, vicious old ladies with handbags… And Mikayla, the smart, beautiful guard girl who wouldn't even look twice at me, was head over heels for him. But if everyone knew that _I _was Sirocco… Would they revere and respect King Brady the same way they did their hero?

I couldn't think straight! I was so… lost. I stood up and walked over to the couch. I plopped down onto it and started strumming at my guitar. It sort of made me feel better. Without really thinking about it, I started to sing.

_Behind this mask I hid_

_Nobody knows who's inside_

_One part of me is a hero_

_The other half is a failure_

_If I unmask_

_What will I have to face?_

_I don't know what to do_

_Can't seem to find my place_

_In this life_

I sat still, quiet, after I finished my song. Music always made me feel better. But this song… made me feel worse. Way worse.

"Brady! Boomer!" Mikayla yelled, clomping down the stairs into our room. "Get up!"

"Do you EVER knock?" Brady's twin Boomer demanded.

"Just get up already! It's two o' clock in the afternoon."

"No. I need at least eighteen hours of sleep to recharge my Boom-shakalaka," Boomer said.

Mikayla rolled her eyes adorably.

"I'm up, Mikayla," I said, getting out of bed.

She waved her hand in front of her face, her nose wrinkled. "P.U.! You stink! You are taking a bath!"  
"No bath!" I felt panicked. "Last time I took a bath, I almost drowned."

Mikayla raised her eyebrows. "Drowned?"  
"Hey, I was only three and it was deep."

"You weren't three. That was last month," Boomer said, getting up too.

"Well you both stink, and you're both taking a _shower_," Mikayla said firmly. She turned around and left.

I watched her go. "When is she ever going to like me?" I asked a bit desperately.

"You could tell her you're Sirocco," Boomer suggested. "She seems to like _him_."

I sighed, dejected. "No Boom. I can't. What if she stops liking Sirocco after she finds out it's me?"  
"Don't worry, bro. Mikayla will come around," Boomer assured me. "Now I gotta go."

"You're going to go take a shower?"

"Heck no! I'm going to the kitchen to get a bacon doughnut. Wanna come?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself." He left.

I walked over to my guitar and leaned over, strumming it with my thumb.

_Can't seem to find my place_

_In this life_

**Okay, that's Chapter 1! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post Chapter 2!**


	2. Do I love him?

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. And flames are still accepted, just please try to be nice about your criticisms. I'm also trying my hardest to write as much Brakayla as possible.**

** Oh, and to my two awesome reviewers, monkey96207 and SGJBMCfan98, THANK YOU! Your reviews made me smile so much :-) Thank you. This next chapter is dedicated to you :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or Brakayla. All I own is Brady's song, She Doesn't Love Me. And I do not own the bacon doughnut. I still don't get the point :P**

**Mikayla's POV**

I stamped into the courtyard, feeling frustrated. Seeing Brady made me sooooooo mad, and I had no idea why. There was nothing wrong with Brady. So why…. why did I feel so frustrated and mixed-up around him?

I thought about Sirocco. I'd only met him once or twice, and I'd never seen him without his mask, but just thinking about him made me all warm inside. But I couldn't help wondering… who was he, really?

"Auughhh!" I yelled, pulling out my machete and throwing it at the palace door. It stuck there, quivering.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" My dad asked, coming in from the kitchen, holding a bacon doughnut in his hand.

"Nothing, daddy," I told him. My dad was a great dad, but getting him involved in my love life was a baaaaaad idea. "Uhhh, why does that doughnut have _bacon _on it?"

"Because, Mikayla, doughnuts are a beautiful thing. So is bacon. But put them together, and it's," he took a bite, "perfection!"

I rolled my eyes. "Men. You're all the…" My voice trailed off. "I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

I ran up the stairs, in the direction of the kings' room. I needed to talk to Brady.

As I approached their room, I heard the sound of guitar music and singing. I stopped in the doorway to listen.

_I try to talk to her, she turns away_

_She starts to leave, I want her to stay_

_Wish I could say what's on my mind_

_But if I do, what things will I find?_

_If she loves me, she would say_

_I could've seen it in her face_

_But she pushes me away, she doesn't care_

_She doesn't love me_

I went in, trying to be quiet. "Brady?"

"Mikayla," he said quietly, standing up. He was all alone, except for me. "Why are you here? Is everything… okay?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Everything was quiet for a little while.

"Mikayla, what's wrong?" He asked, still quietly.

"Nothing! I'm fine," I said.

He came closer and brushed some hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. His face was inches from mine.

"Mikayla," he breathed. "You can't fool me. I know you're not okay."

I looked straight into his hazel eyes. My whole world seemed to screech to a halt. He was so close…

"I… I don't.." I couldn't talk straight with those eyes looked at me so intensely.

He leaned in, and I thought he was going to kiss me.

I stepped back. My heart was racing, my emotions so tangled and mixed-up that I couldn't think straight.

"No," I said.

He looked confused. "No? No what?"  
"Yes, no!" I yelled, angry at him for almost kissing me. "You were going to kiss me, weren't you? Oh, you're messing up everything!" I'd never felt so confused and unhappy and upset.

"Mikayla," he was worried now. "I'm so sorry! I… where are you going?"  
I was already in the doorway. I turned to face him. "To see Sirocco!"

When I said that, a strange look came over his face. "Sirocco?"  
"Yes, Sirocco!" I whirled around and left.

I arrived in the jungle, still breathless and angry. "Sirocco? Are you here?" I yelled.

"But of course, my kinkowan butterfly."

I turned around. He was standing in a tree about three feet away, looking down at me. I couldn't read his expression because of the mask.

"Sirocco! I'm so glad I found you!"

"And I am glad to have been found, my butterfly. But tell me, you seem distressed. Why is that?"  
"Well…" I didn't know how to say it. "I want you to take off your mask."

"Take off my mask? No, I cannot, my butterfly."

I looked up at him. "Not even for me?"  
He looked down at me. "I would do anything for you. But take off my mask… I cannot. No one must know who Sirocco really is."

"But…" My voice broke. "I want to know _you_, Sirocco. Not the hero, but the person underneath the mask."

He grabbed a vine and swung down to me. He came close and put his finger under my chin, lifting up my face to his. "Someday, you shall know the real me. But not today."

He plucked a flower and yelped.

I turned to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes, I am alright. These flowers are just so pointy." He held it out to me.

I took it. "Sirocco, I don't really know what to say to you."

He placed his finger on my lips. "Then say nothing at all." He looked into my eyes. Those hazel eyes looked very familiar…

"I cannot stay any longer. Farewell, my kinkowan butterfly."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

He took my hand and kissed it. "Yes, you will. Until then, never forget your hot wind." He grabbed his vine and swung back into the jungle.

The whole walk home, I thought about Sirocco. I was still so confused. Brady or Sirocco? But how could I even consider Brady? I'd always barely been able to tolerate him.

I arrived in the courtyard just as Brady and Boomer slid in on stacks of banana peels.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're surfing without water," Brady said.

"And it is fun," Boomer said.

I rolled my eyes. "Brady, can I talk to you?"  
"Of course, my love." Normally that would've made me roll my eyes, but now… It made my heart race. Just a little.

"Brady…" I looked at him. He looked so different from the boy I'd seen in his room this morning. "Nevermind."

He shrugged. "Okay." He turned. "Yo Boom, let's go watch the chef figure out what to do with all these bananas."

I watched them go. Now I really knew why my dad kept me away from boys. They were so much trouble! I still had no idea what to do.

**Okay, there you go! You guys better review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I post :-)**


	3. Weight on her shoulders

**Thanks for the reviews :-) Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my little sis, Marseille, a true Mitchel Musso (or Brady) fan d;p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK, just Brady's song, like always. I don't own Pin the Tail on the Guard, either :) Though that sounds fun, minus the dirty underwear…. :-)**

**Brady's POV**

Mikayla was acting really weird around me. And Sirocco. Since when did she want to know who he was? He couldn't tell her. Or could he?

I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the sparkling ocean. The sky was darkening, the sunset brilliant and colorful. I heard movement.

It was Mikayla. She didn't look at me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said softly.

I looked at her. The gentle island wind blew her light brown hair out of her face, the sunset making her cheeks glow. I loved her so, so much.

"But not as beautiful as you," I said.

And that's when she looked at me. She turned towards me slowly, looking confused. Then she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Brady."

I nodded. "You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you, Mikayla." And I would. I knew, in my heart, that I would do anything for the girl standing next to me. "Mikayla, I know something's bothering you. I don't like seeing you upset. Please tell me."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, my king. This is just something I have to figure out for myself." She turned and walked away.

I watched her go, wishing I could help her. How was I suppose to help when she wouldn't tell me?

"Wait! Are you going to see Sirocco?" I called after her. Maybe she'd tell him.

She shook her head. "I can't talk to him right now. He doesn't have the answers anyways." Then she stopped. "Brady, could you sing a song for me?"  
"Uhhh," I was caught off guard by this strange request. "Sure. What song should I sing?"

"You can just make it up." She picked up my guitar and handed it to me.

I took it and sat down, beginning to strum. I could feel she wanted a heartfelt song. The words came to me, and I started to sing.

_I've never seen her so sad before_

_Wish she'd tell me what's on her mind_

_I want to help her, make her feel better_

_But I don't know what to say_

_Why doesn't she trust me?_

_I want to heal her pain_

_But if she won't tell me_

_Then I'm powerless against the weight_

_On her shoulders_

She sniffled.

"Mikayla, I'm so sorry." I stood up and went over to her. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. That was really sweet, Brady." She sounded stuffy.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I hope you feel better soon, Mikayla. I hate it when you're so down."

She slipped out from under my arm and stood up. "Thanks, Brady. I'd better go." She left, not looking back.

XXX

After Mikayla left, I went downstairs to see Boomer and found him playing Pin the Tail on the Guard in the courtyard.

"Oooo, Pin the Tail on the Guard? I wanna play!" I ran over and grabbed the machete from Boomer.

"Hey, don't be so grabby, I was gonna give it to you," Boomer said. "Now turn around so I can blindfold you."

I felt the piece of dark fabric over my eyes. It smelled… suspicious. "Boom, is this your dirty underwear?" I asked.

"No, it's yours," he answered.

They didn't smell _that _bad. And they _were _mine. "Whatever, just let me at him!"

"Are you guys playing Pin the Tail on the Guard _again_?" It was the unmistakable sound of Mikayla's annoyed voice. How could that girl change moods so quickly?

"Mikayla, Pin the Tail on the Guard is a fun, entertaining, and completely original game…" Boomer began.

"No, it's not," she interrupted. "You just took Pin the Tail on the Donkey and changed it to guard. And it that Brady's dirty underwear you're using as a blindfold?"

"Maybe….." I said. "Do you want to play?"

"No thanks, I'll pass. And you two idiots better get ready, you have Elder Kalooka-Khan's birthday party in an hour." I heard her walk away. "And don't forget to shower!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"That girl needs to give us a break. We can't be awesome and royal all the time," Boomer said.

I pulled off my blindfold. "I gotta go, Boom. My Sirocco-stincts are going off, there must be a crime going on somewhere."

"Or just some old grandma beating some poor teenage boy with her handbag," he suggested.

I laughed.

"You want Sirocco-Taco to come along?" Boomer asked.

I shook my head. "No, that's okay, Boom. Those old ladies are a bit too much for you to handle."

"That's true. Good luck, bro."

I saluted him and went to change into my "costume". After I finished drawing on my mustache, I crept downstairs. I felt like a ninja in my all-black getup, but unfortunately, I wasn't _quite _as coordinated as a ninja. But thankfully there was no one around to hear me fall down the stairs, screaming.

I recovered quickly and headed for the jungle, where I could feel it coming from. Being a bandit really gave my good instincts, which came in handy for being a hero. Which was ironic…

The part of the jungle I ended up in was really dark. I could barely see anything. "Never fear! It is I, Sirocco, here to save the day!" I called in my heavy french accent.

"Sirocco. You're here. You fell right into my trap," a deep voice growled.

"Who's there?" I called, still in the accent.

"It is I, leader of the Tarantula people. And I lured you here to capture you."

"Well, it isn't going to work. I am Sirocco, and Sirocco…" I felt someone grab me from behind. "Help! I am being kidnapped!" I yelled.

"No one can hear you, Sirocco! You're all alone!"

_Mikayla! _I thought desperately.

_Would I ever see her again? _

**_Ooooo, cliffhanger! Sort of… There's Chapter 3. I hope you like it! Please review!_**


	4. Guard my heart

**Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK, or the name Lannakin. Ryan Ochoa thought that one up :-) No joke, he actually said that in an interview once.**

**Mikayla's POV**

Ugh! I hate boys! How can they be so sweet and caring one minute then completely brainless the next? And they complain about girls and _our _mood swings. What about their personality swings?!

I stamped upstairs to my room.  
"Baby girl, you need to stop stamping around all over the place. You're gonna break a hole in the floor!" My dad's voice called up the stairs.

"Yes Daddy!" I yelled. I flung open my door and slammed it behind me.

"No door slamming either! You're not little girl anymore!" I heard him call, his voice muffled through the door.

I threw myself down on my bed. My journal was lying there, open to the latest page. But I hadn't written in it for at least a week…

Brady! It must have been him! He'd read my journal before.

_That annoying little sneak! _But then I stopped myself. Maybe he was trying to figure out what was wrong, since I wouldn't tell him. So he could help me. Because he was worried about me. _Awwwww! That's soooo sweet! _

But there was nothing in there for him to find. I guarded all my secrets in my heart, not ever being able to write them down.

All my mixed-up feelings came back at that thought of Brady Parker. I snapped the book shut and threw it against the wall.

My mom had always told me, before she died when I was eight, to guard my heart. To not let any boy in too easily.

"You don't want to get hurt, Mikayla," she'd always said, ever so gently.

_Guard my heart. _

But how am I suppose to do that? Who should I guard it from? Who should I let in?

The door flew open. "Mikayla! Come quick! Sirocco's been kidnapped!" Boomer yelled.

Sirocco, kidnapped? I jumped up. "How do you know?"

"Come see."

I followed him downstairs to the Throne Room. An old wanted poster of Sirocco was pasted to door, with his face crossed out on it. I ran over to it. Scrawled under the picture of him were the words: **We have your precious hero in our clutches. Come to our lair and fight us if you want him back. His rescuer must be one of the kings, and he must come alone, though Mikayla Makoola can accompany them. But no one else, or you'll never see him again. -The Tarantula Leader**

"He's been kidnapped by the Tarantula People!" Boomer squeaked, obviously scared out of his pants.

"This doesn't add up. None of the Tarantula people can even talk, much less write. This is probably one of Lanny's traps."

"How can you accuse poor, sweet Lanny for this? This was obviously the Tarantula People! Now we need to go rescue Sirocco!"

"Maybe you're right." Even if he wasn't, I still needed to go make sure Sirocco was okay. "But I'm going alone."

"But it said…"

"I don't care, it's too dangerous."

"But remember what it said! I have to come, or we'll never see Sirocco again!"

He had a point. I couldn't let my hot island wind get hurt. "Fine, but Brady should come with me. He's proven to be better at this sort of thing then you." If I had both of them in the same place at the same time, maybe I could choose between them.

"Brady's not here."

"What? Where is he?"

"Gone."

"Yeah, but where?" I felt a little frantic.

"That's none of your business, girl. Now let's go."

Now I was worried about Brady too! But I was more worried about Sirocco. "Okay, I'll go get ready." I ran back upstairs to my room.

XXX

I pulled on my "war outfit" and grabbed my favorite machete, Stabitha. "Don't let me down, girl. This is more important to me than anything. I need to win this fight." I tucked her into her sheath on my belt and headed down to meet Boomer.

"Will you please tell me where Brady is?" I asked.

"No. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Augh! You boys are the…" I didn't finish. "Let's just go."

XXX

I led Boomer through the jungle to the dark side of the island.

"This place is creeping me out," Boomer said.

"Then why'd you make me bring you, chicken?" I asked. I had no time for Boomer's whimpering. I had to save Sirocco before it was too late.

We finally arrived in the Tarantula People's clearing.

"It's Mikayla Makoola and King Boomer, and we're here for the bandit, Sirocco!" I called out, my voice shaking just a little.

"Hello, Mikayla." Prince Lanny stepped out from behind a tree.

I pulled out Stabitha. "What are you doing here? Where's Sirocco?"

Lanny grinned evilly. "In case you haven't already figured it out, I'm the new leader of the Tarantula People. Since I took the Bat Medallion from the vault, they'll do whatever I say. And my first order as their leader was to capture Sirocco so I could lure you here. I was hoping to get King Brady too, since the kings never go anywhere without each other, but that part failed. No matter, I'll get to him."

My knuckles whitened around Stabitha's hilt. "Where. Is. Sirocco?"

Lanny clapped his hands. "Bring out Sirocco, slaves!"

A flood of Tarantula people came pouring out, appearing from everywhere. Two of the tallest ones in the middle were dragging a floppy, listless boy dressed all in black.

"Brad… I mean, Sirocco!" Boomer exclaimed.

Sirocco lifted his head, and focused on my face. "My butterfly," he said. "I am so sorry you have to see me like this." There was a bloody cut on his cheek, and he looked more battered than I'd ever seen him.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"He tried to mess with my people. He paid the price."

I raised my machete even higher, so it was eye-level with Lanny. "Lannakin Parker, you let him go."

Lanny grinned evilly. "Oh no, Mikayla. I can't do that. If you want him back, you'll have to fight for him."

Three Tarantula People advanced on me, knives out.

"No," Sirocco said weakly, "do not fight, Mikayla. I do not want you to get hurt."

"I'm not letting them get away with hurting you like this. And I'm not going to lose you." I waved Stabitha in the Tarantula Peoples' faces. "You want a piece of me, huh? Then come and get it."

"My butterfly, do not. I beg of you," Sirocco pleaded, still weakly. "Do not get hurt."

"Boomer, help him," I whispered in Boomer's ear.

He nodded.

I looked straight at Lanny. "Let's fight."

**Another cliffhanger! I feel so evil! Mwahahahahaha! And to you Brakayla lovers, there will be kissing in the next chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The Sirocco inside me

**Here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long… I was busy… high school is hard and tiring! Plus, my little brother is a TOTAL computer hogger. But anyways, hope you enjoy it :-) And I finally got to the kiss! I hope you guys like it :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or Mikayla's sweet fighting moves. Well, I sort of do, since I made them up… They never actually have a full-on battle with the Tarantula People! I looked through all the episodes and couldn't find one. But anyways…**

**Brady's POV**

The two Tarantula People who'd been holding me dragged me over to a tree and hung me up by the back of my shirt, then left me, going over to Mikayla.

My whole body ached from the Tarantula People beating me up. I was too tired from my sleepless night to even hold my head up. But I wanted to fight, not matter how much it hurt. True, I was usually fine with letting Mikayla fight for me, but not anymore. The Sirocco inside of me wanted to protect her, keep her safe. Not let anyone hurt her.

Mikayla faced the first two Tarantula People and bowed, never letting them out of her sight. Then she let out a war cry and lunged at them.

A battle broke out immediately. Mikayla jabbed and sliced and parried while Boomer tried to help by whacking the enemy with a stick of bamboo, but that didn't really do anything except make them angrier. But Mikayla was amazing! She thrust her sword into one's shoulder, then spun around and landed a roundhouse kick in another's stomach. After that she macheted two more, then front kicked another in the back.

I ached to help her, but I couldn't get off this tree. I was trying to watch the battle, but my eyelids kept fluttering shut. Over the next, I don't know, half an hour or so, I faded in and out of consciousness. I couldn't tell much while I _was_ conscious, but it seemed to me like even though they tried really hard, Mikayla and Boomer were losing. Badly. They were WAY outnumbered. If only I could help them….

At one point I heard Mikayla say, "Boomer, you hold them off. I'm going to try to help Sirocco."

I opened my eyes and saw her rush over to me. She quickly pulled my shirt free of the tree, and I fell into her arms, completely limp. She smelled amazing…..

She heaved my body over to the side, where the trees hid us from sight of all enemies. "Sirocco," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

I tried to get to my feet, but my legs slid out from under me and I fell back on to the ground. "I am alright, my butterfly," I said faintly, in my Sirocco voice. "As long as you are here, everything is right for me."

"Oh, Sirocco, you are _so _sweet," she said, kneeling down beside me. "I wish…" She trailed off.

I frowned. "What do you wish, my butterfly?"

She looked up at me, her face a bit frightened, then down again. "I… Well… You're not the only guy I have feelings for."

My mind (and my heart) were racing. "Who else is there?"

She was still looking down. "King Brady."

My breath caught in my throat, almost choking me. "You… You have feelings for King Brady?" I choked out.

She nodded, still not looking at me. "Well… I don't know. It's just so confusing… One minute he's sweet and caring and I just want to be in his arms… Then the next minute he's all goofy and stupid. And you… You're a hero. You're charming, and handsome, but I just don't know…"

I couldn't believe my ears. What should I say?

I just went for it. "My butterfly, I cannot tell you who you should choose. I do not know what is in your heart. Only you do. But all I can say is that from the moment I saw you, that I wanted was to win your heart. And I have met this king of yours. I have seen the way he looks at you. No matter who you choose, you will be with someone who truly loves you, whether it is I or King Brady."

That's when she looked up at me. "You love me? So does… King Brady?"  
I looked right back at her. "Yes, we do."

Then she did the last thing I expected her to do, ever. She leaned over and kissed me.

I'd dreamed of kissing Mikayla for the past two years, but I'd never imagined it would be so…. perfect. Her lips felt warm from the sun, and I practically melted (but that was mainly because I felt so worn out). All my pain drained away. Time seemed to stand still.

She finally pulled away, slowly…

I was completely unable of speech. She had just kissed me. _Kissed_ me.

"Sirocco?" She breathed, searching my face (though she couldn't see most of it).

I slowly got to my feet. My limbs still ached, badly, but I felt energy surging through me. "My butterfly, I am ready to fight."

She smiled, that beautiful smile. "But wait…" She paused, looking nervous. "Can I take off your mask?"

She had feelings for Brady. Me. But I still didn't want her to know. Not yet. But soon. "Perhaps, after the fight. But not yet."

She nodded. "Then let's do this, my hot wind."

"Mikayla…"

She turned around.

"After you see who I am, under the mask, you may not feel for me any longer. You may hate me."

Her face softened. "I could never hate you, Sirocco. No matter who you are."

Before I could stop myself, I went over to her and kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss she'd given me. This one was not as soft, it was more passionate, thought still gentle. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my own arms around her waist and held her while we kissed.

She finally broke away. "We need to go. King Boomer needs us." She pulled out her machete.

I pulled out my sword and followed her.

Boomer was in DEEP trouble. The Tarantula People were WAY too much for him.

Me and Mikayla stepped in immediately, slashing and kicking. Boomer continued hitting with his stick and screaming his head off.

I was in a lot of pain, but Sirocco and Mikayla as a team (with a little help from Boomer) took down all the Tarantula People.

"No!" Lanny screamed, jumping up from the chair he'd been watching from. "Those idiots were suppose to get rid of you three! And King Brady! Oh, what am I gonna do now?"

"Well, they failed you." I said, laying on the accent as thick as I could. "Now it's just you against me and Mikayla."

"And me!" Boomer piped in.

"Yes, and him." I said.

Lanny stood up and grabbed a fallen Tarantula Person's staff. "Well, you're all going down! I am going to kill you three, then it's on to the castle!"  
"Brady will never give it to you!" Boomer squeaked.

"He'll have no choice if he's dead, will he?" Lanny asked.

Mikayla squeaked next to me.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on King Brady's face when he hears his twin and his love," Lanny looked at Mikayla. "Are dead. He'll be so heartbroken he won't even struggle."

"You will never get to King Brady, because you are never getting through me!" I exclaimed.

"Or me!" Mikayla pulled out Stabitha.

"Then let's duel!" Lanny cried evilly.

**A third cliffhanger! I know, I'm so cruel! I'm sorry! If I get three or more reviews, I'll post tomorrow, if not, I'll post on Saturday. If you liked this chapter, you'll like Chapter Six, I promise :-) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. With All My Heart

**Okay! Here's the second-to-last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Mikayla takes off Sirocco's mask in this one! Eep, so exciting! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own POK, but I wish I did! :-) This is the best show ever!**

**Mikayla's POV**

I didn't have time to sort out my mixed-up for Brady and Sirocco, which had only been enhanced by the kisses between me and Sirocco, because right then Lanny (I hate that kid) raised the staff above his head and jumped down onto Sirocco's back.

Sirocco scrambled back. "He is on my back! Spine. Is. Breaking. Butterfly. Help!"

He was still hurt! I ran over to Lanny and hit his back with the butt of my sword. "Let go of him, you power-hungry little maniac!"

Lanny fell off Sirocco's back, but he leaped up immediately, waving the staff around. "Who wants to fight me? I am not afraid to use this thing!"

"I do." I stepped up and punched him in the stomach.

He fell backwards, onto the ground. Then he scrambled to his feet again. Holding up the bat medallion, he screamed, "Tarantula People, rise! Rise and kill my enemies!"

The Tarantula People began to rise, and more began to come out of the shadows.

"Sweet Fancy Francis! There's so many!" Boomer squealed.

"Stand strong, King Boomer. We must fight. Fleeing the scene crying like little girls is tempting, but not an option," Sirocco said in his adorable french accent. I wanted to melt. I pushed back the feeling.

"Where's King Brady?"I asked. "We need him! And the guards."

"Maybe he'll sweep in at the last second with all the guards and save us," Boomer suggested, still sounding scared out of his pants.

Sirocco shot him a look. I wondered what it meant. "I do not think King Brady will come."

I knew Sirocco was right, but I so wanted to him to appear, bringing all our guards and smiling at me, calling me my love.

"Oh, Brady isn't coming. It's just you three against my mighty army! You'll never win!" Lanny laughed evilly, his small, rat-like face full of glee.

He looked over at me. "Poor, poor King Brady. He'll never get to see his love ever again. He'll die knowing you hate him!"

I ran at him, machete raised. I'd never hated Lanny so much in my whole life, never hated _anyone _so much. I wanted to claw, at him, to hurt him, to…

"Mikayla, no!" I heard Brady yell.

I whipped my head around, looking for him. But he wasn't there.

Sirocco grabbed me and pulled me back. "Do not…"

"Let go of me, Sirocco! I need to make him pay…"

"Mikayla. Mikayla, Mikayla, Mikayla." Lanny walked right up to me. If Sirocco's arms hadn't been around me, holding me back, I would've pounced on him. "You are so much trouble. That's why I lured you here along with the kings. Because you're in my way as much as they are. And I am going to destroy you. You, King Brady, King Boomer, and even Sirocco, if he tries to save you."

Sirocco's arms tightened around me. "Butterfly," he breathed in my ear, warning me.

"I will bring you down, Lannakin." I said, my voice low and deadly. "No one messes with the ones I love."

"Well, I do."

"Well, you're not getting away with it!" I broke free of Sirocco's grasp and lunged at Lanny, machete raised.

"People! Kill them! Kill them all!" Lanny yelled, going back to his throne. "Kill them all."

They advanced on us.

I raised my sword, Sirocco held up his sword, and Boomer brandished his bamboo.

"Baby girl!"

"Daddy!" I turned towards the bushes, where I heard rustling.

Sure enough, it was my dad! And he had at least twelve guards with him! Brady was nowhere in sight, but I was too happy and relieved to care. I ran straight into my dad's arms.

"I'm so glad I found you, Mikayla," my dad said, his arms around me. He turned to face Lanny. "We're here to fight you and win, Prince Lanny. You can surrender, or we can kick your sorry butt."

Lanny was livid. "I will never surrender! Tarantula People, kill them all!"

It was another full out battle. But this time we were winning right from the start. They barely needed help from me or Sirocco. We all fought fiercely, and perfectly on form! We executed each fighting move perfectly. I stabbed people with my machete, hit them with the hilt, and kicked. I round housed, back kicked, wheel kicked. So did everyone else. Except Boomer and Sirocco. They knew none of our moves.

Soon we'd taken them down again.

"Surrender, Lanny!" My dad said, glaring the little boy with dislike.

"What? Oh, I didn't mean any of that! I was just playing around! See you back at the castle!" Lanny jumped up and disappeared into the jungle.

My dad rolled his yes. "Unbelievable."

"I know!" I was pretty mad myself. Lanny caused so much trouble for us, but his fake innocence always fooled the kings.

"Well, we're heading back. Coming, Mikayla?"

I looked at Sirocco. "In a minute, daddy."

He nodded. "Of course, baby girl."

As soon as he, the guards, and Boomer had disappeared, I turned to Sirocco. "So… you said when this was over, I could take off your mask."

He got that trapped animal look in his eyes. "Well… I don't know…"

"Please, Sirocco," I pleaded. "I have to know. I can't take this anymore."

He nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But I hope you do not change you feelings for me after you see who I truly am."

Heart pounding, I took hold of his black mask and pulled it off.

It was Brady.

XXX

I staggered back, my mind reeling. "BRADY?!" I yelled. "It's… you're… you're… Sirocco?"

He nodded. "I am." He was talking in his normal voice now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were in love with Sirocco. But you don't even notice me. I thought if I told you, you'd hate both of us. And I thought if I told Kinkow… Sirocco's their hero. I may be their king, but I'm a failure. I couldn't, can't, tell them."

I looked at him, still unable to grasp it. "You were Sirocco, the whole time?"

He nodded.

"Brady… they don't think you're a failure. They may not love you, but they don't think of you like that. _I _don't think of you like that."

He looked up at me. "You don't? Do you… do you have feelings for me?"

"Well… I didn't at first. I still don't know. I love that brave, sweet, sensitive side of you. But the goofy side, it annoys me sometimes. It's just frustrating, how you can be so amazing one second then a complete doofus the next."

"Mikayla, I love you. I'll be whoever you want me to be."

I looked into those hazel eyes. Those eyes that were Sirocco's and Brady's. And I knew I didn't need to guard my heart anymore. At least, not from him. "Brady, I told you I couldn't choose between Sirocco and King Brady. Well, I've made my choice now."

He looked surprised, caught off guard… and a bit nervous. "Who do you choose?"

I took both his hands in mine. "I choose both. I choose Brady, the goofy but sweet and brave king, and Sirocco, the dashing and romantic bandito who stole my heart. Because they're both you. I choose you." Then I kissed him.

Kissing Brady was even better then kissing Sirocco. There were no secrets between us, no barriers, nothing holding us back. We were just us, two crazy teenagers in love.

After what seemed like eternity, he pulled away, slowly.

"I love you, my beautiful kinkowan butterfly," he breathed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against him. "I love you too, my king. With all my heart."

**OMG, how did you guys like that? Please review and tell me! There will be one more chapter, then I'm gonna start something else (BTW, I want suggestions. More details about that at the end of the next chapter.). I'm so sad! But I'm excited for the lat chapter! We'll see what Mason thinks of this new relationship ;)**

** But please, review!**


	7. Not your baby girl anymore

**Okay, I changed my mind. THIS is the second to last chapter. It's super short, sorry, but the final chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow or Monday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I say!**

**Mikayla's POV**

We walked back to the castle, Brady's hand warm in mine. We didn't speak, just enjoyed being together. Not just together, but _together_, for the first time. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Brady?" I said.

He looked at me, beaming. I'd never seen him so happy. "Yes, Mikayla?"

"What are we going to tell my dad?"  
A shadow crossed his face. He'd just thought of it too. "I… I don't know."

"Neither do I. He'll be really mad."

"But I can date you. I did that test a few months ago, where I got hunted down by your dad all night. And I won, so he has no argument."

I'd never thought about that. "I guess you're right. I just hope he holds to that."

"I don't care if he hunts me down and tries to kill me. You're worth it." He smiled at me again.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "You really do care about me. It wasn't just part of your weird goofiness."

"Of course not," he said. "From the first time I saw you, I've been in love with you. I'll do anything for you."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

He turned to me. "Boyfriend? Really?"

"I thought it was obvious. I mean, you kissed me." I felt a bit unsure now.

He grinned. "Alright!" He hugged me. "I got my girl!"

"Calm down, we're coming up to the castle!" I warned him. "You have to be polite around my dad!"

He straightened, smoothing his shirt. "Okay, I will."

We entered the castle courtyard. My dad and Boomer were standing around, talking to the guards.

"Daddy, can me and Brady talk to you?" I asked.

"Why is Brady dressed like Sirocco?" My dad asked.

"We'll explain when we're alone," Brady said.

"Alright, then. Guards, leave us. I assume King Boomer may stay?"

I nodded. I was sure Boomer knew all we were going to say already.

The guards left, and Brady said, "I'm Sirocco."

"And I'm Sirocco-Taco!" Boomer yelled triumphantly, like he'd been bursting to say this.

"Who?" Me and my dad said in unison.

"Give it up, Boom," Brady said, seeing his brother was getting ticked-off.

"And Mikayla and I… we want to start dating. And we what your approval, Mason." He continued, looking at my dad and trying to resist the temptation to hold my hand.

My dad looked like he'd been hit over the head by a sledgehammer. "What?"

"Please, daddy? I really like Brady. And I'm seventeen. You have to let me go sometime."

He looked from me to Brady and back again. "I don't know…"

"Daddy, Mom would've wanted me and Brady to be together." I remembered something else she'd told me. "She told me to guard my heart. But she also told me to listen to my heart. And when it told me I'd found the right person, to open up my heart to them and hold on to them forever. And my heart wants Brady."

Brady's arm crept around my shoulder. "Please, Mason. I'll take care of her and hold on to her forever. You have my word. The word of the king of Kinkow."

My dad watched me, his head cocked thoughtfully. "You really love him, baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy." There was no doubt in my mind.

He sighed. "Then you have my blessing."

I flung my arms around Brady and he picked me up, spinning me around. When he put me down, I let go of him and went over to my dad.

"I'm sorry for holding on to you so long, baby girl." He said sadly.

"It's okay, daddy. You were just protecting me because you love me. But now I have someone else to love me."

He nodded. "You be happy, Mikayla. You're so grown up. You look just like your mother. She'd be so proud if she could see you now. I guess you're not my baby girl anymore."

"No, but I'm still your daughter. And I love you, dad." I hugged him tight.

He hugged me back, and I could tell he was smiling.

**There you guys go! I'll post the last chapter soon. It's gonna be more of a epilogue, but I hope you guys still like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Forever My Love

**Oh my gosh, this is the last chapter. It's so sad :'( I didn't know when I started that it would be over this soon :( My friend Lindsay would probably say we should have a funeral, but I think that would be over the top. Still…. I'm really sad about ending this. But I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Oh, and all of Brady's songs are actually Mitchel Musso songs (the actor for Brady) except for Hero (I couldn't resist!) Okay… Enjoy the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or****_ Hero_**** (from StarStruck) or ****_Shout it_**** (Mitchel Musso). All I own is Brady's last song, ****_Forever My Love_**

**Brady's POV**

The next couple of weeks were the happiest I could remember. Having Mikayla as my girlfriend was literally a dream come true. And it was even better than I had dreamed it would be. She was still rough and tough with me when I wasn't being serious enough, but most of the time she let me off easier then she'd use to, and she even smiled at my jokes sometimes. She let me be romantic too, blushing and smiling instead of rolling her eyes. She wasn't romantic back unless we were alone, but I didn't care. The smiles were enough. And when we were alone, which was almost very night, she was all mine.

XXX

One morning two weeks after the whole Sirocco-unveiling thing, I was looking for Mikayla and found her pacing the throne room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up. "Brady." She smiled, happy to see me. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Lanny will pull next."

"Lanny's no match for us, Kayla," I said confidently. "He's never beat us before."

"But he's got the Bat Medallion…"

"Shhhhh." I walked over to her and put my finger on her lips. "We'll be alright."

She looked into my eyes and nodded, silent.

"Good." I took my finger away. Then I leaned over and breathed in her ear, "meet me at our place tonight, right after dark."

She smiled and blushed.

I pulled away slightly and kissed her cheek softly. "Until tonight then…"

I walked away slowly, turning around when I reached the door and blowing her a kiss.

She caught it and held it in her hand, still smiling.

I walked through and closed the door behind me.

XXX

I arrived at our special place, a rock overlooking the sea, a few minutes late. I hadn't been able to decide on a shirt.

I could see Mikayla standing at the edge of the rock, her back to me. I snuck up behind her, trying hard to make no noise. When I was directly behind her, I put my arms around her. "Hey Kayla."

She started, just a little bit. "Brady! You scared me!" She leaned against me. "You're late."

"I wanted to look good for you. I hope I wasn't too late."

"No. No, you're fine." She turned around, still in my arms. "Are you excited for your concert?"

I was having my first concert in a few days. She and Boomer had talked me into it.

"Yeah, I'm excited to show people my music. I even wrote a few songs for you."

"Really?" Sh pulled away a bit.

"Yeah."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Isn't the sunset beautiful, Brady?" She asked.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I told her, brushing some hair out of her face.

She smiled at me. "I'm so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

She came into my arms again. "I never want you to let me go."

"I won't. I mean, I'll have to end this hug sometime, but I'm never letting you go permanently. I told your dad I'd hold on to you forever, and I will."

She pulled back a little and kissed me.

I kissed her back, still holding her tight in my arms. I didn't want it to end, ever. I was going to hold on to her forever. I couldn't ever let her go.

XXX

I was in my room, getting ready for the concert, checking out my reflection in the mirror. I thought I looked good, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Handsome."

I turned. It was Mikayla, standing in the doorway, looking stunning.

"Mikayla! You look… amazing!"

She held out her arms.

I went over to the bottom of the stairs and she fell into my arms, then I picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so excited! This is your night, Brady." She said, beaming at me.

"I'm just happy you'll be here for me."

She smiled. "You should get going. You can't keep your subjects and future fans waiting."

I followed her down the stairs, song lyrics running through my head. When we got backstage, I saw Boomer and Mason waiting for me. Lanny wasn't with them.

"Go, Brady! You're going be great, bro!" Boomer said.

"Thanks, Boom." I said, too nervous to grin at him.

Boomer clapped me on the back and then he and Mason left.

"Don't worry, Brady. You're going to be perfect! Just think about the music, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks, my butterfly."

She cocked her head. "You haven't called me that since I took off your mask."

"I'm still Sirocco, you know. I'm both. And you are my butterfly. My beautiful kinkowan butterfly."

She walked up to me and kissed me quickly, then smiled and left.

I could hear the fans yelling for me. They wanted music. That's what I'd give them. I burst throughout the curtains and walked out onstage.

"Are you ready, Kinkow?" I screamed into my mic.

They screamed right back at me. I could see Boomer and Mikayla a little apart form the crowd, screaming too.

I sang five songs of my songs: _Live Like Kings_, _The In Crowd_, _Hey_, _Let's Make This Last 4ever_, and _Celebrate_. They loved them all! Time for my final three. My songs for Mikayla.

"My last three songs are for a very special person, my girlfriend Mikayla." I said into the mic. "She's my inspiration, and she inspired these songs."

I smiled at her across the room, then began to sing, my eyes still on her.

_She is so innocent,_

_When she speaks I listen,_

_She is my angel_

_Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove_

_She is my fire_

_My only one desire_

_She's in the front row_

_Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh_

_I want you knooooow..._

_Shout shout shout it out_

_From the roof top let it out_

_Shout shout shout it_

_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do_

_It's so hard to scream it_

_Shout shout shout it out_

_From the roof top let it out_

_Shout shout shout it_

_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do,_

_It's so hard to shout it out to you_

_(So hard to shout it out to you)_

When I finished, everyone was cheering and Mikayla was beaming at me. Pleased with myself, I prepared to sing my next one.

"This next song is called Hero." I pulled out my guitar and started to strum, singing with it.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your hero_

Mikayla was beaming now. The crowd was going crazy.

"You want one more?" I yelled.

They screamed back in response.

I started to sing my final song.

_Beautiful brown eyes_

_Warm glowing smile_

_They're no words to describe _

_How much I love her_

_I want to hold her close_

_Tell her that I love her_

_Because I know that_

_She won't push me away anymore_

I saw Mikayla smile again.

_As constant as the stars above_

_I will always be there for her_

_She will forever be my love_

_And I want her to know _

_That no matter what we go through_

_I'm here, I always will be_

As I finished, Mikayla ran onstage and straight into my arms.

I caught her and spun her around. I heard the crowd sigh.

I hugged her tight and held her close to me. "My butterfly," I whispered in her ear, so only she could hear. "My beautiful butterfly, you will never know how much I love you.

**And that's a wrap! I hate watching this story go, but there will be more! When you review, please tell me if you want a sequel! Or if you want be to do a different POK fanficiton, or a different Disney Channel fandom. I really want to know :) But please, review and tell me what you think! **

**Ninja 4 God, over and out!**


End file.
